It's Raining Fire, If That's Even Possible
by Vellophone
Summary: Random drabbles and poems. Read and reveiw!
1. A Random Song Poem Thing

It's raining, It's pouring,

the Basilisk is snoring:

It went to bed and then it said:

"My dream was very boring."

It's raining, it's pouring,

The dog demon's snoring.

It clawed its bed, after it said:

"I ate all of the flooring!"

It's raining, it's pouring

the cockatrice is snoring,

it went to bed and then it said:

" This isn't wooden flooring."

It's raining, it's pouring,

the kangaroo is snoring.

It went to bed- it's roommates said:

"You won't be here come morning."


	2. The Bunny Blanket

This story has been written in a hurry and I KNOW THAT IT IS NOT WELL WRITTEN. I mean, **COME ON**, it begins with '**Once upon a time**"! I hope that it will slightly entertain you. Try not to judge me on the quality of this story; I know that it is lame.

* * *

Once upon a time, two water-benders lived in the Northern Water Tribe (WOW, that is _amazing_!) and their names were Bob and Joe. Now, for some random reason, Joe had a phobia of squirrels- but he was able to defeat them (he's a water-bender, remember?).

Last month, Bob found a periwinkle bunny patterned blanket that on the porch of his parents' house.

"What in the world is this doing here?" he exclaimed. "I must go and show this beautiful blanket to Joe!" He picked it up and went to Joe's house. Joe marveled at the intricate patterns and the life-like rabbits. Joe wanted to show it to his brother, Fred and so they set out Fred's house.

On the way to Fred's house, Bob heard some rustling noises. "Hey, Joe, did you hear something?" he asked. Then he looked at Joe, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Joe, what's wrong?" There was no reply. Then, as he spotted a bushy tail, Bob realized what was bothering Joe.

"Squirrels!" Joe exclaimed and water-bended at them.

Ah, but these were not just any squirrels! Suddenly, a spicy substance appeared out of nowhere and propelled toward Bob and Joe. They sent it back and ran away. However, one of the squirrels followed them, and they assumed that it wanted to say something.

"What do you want with us?" Joe stammered.

"Would you like a jar of Julio's Super Spicy Chili?" it inquired.

"Um.. no thanks," Bob answered. "I'm not all that fond of spicy food items."

"Same here," Joe added.

The squirrel scurried back to the other rodents and spat, "I told you that we should have gone to the Fire Nation! They LIKE spicy food items!"

" But wasn't the Fire Nation overthro-" one remarked.

" Who cares what happened to it? They like spicy foood items, so we should go there!"

Bob and Joe anever saw the squirrels again, and the blanket was stolen by a phoenix.


	3. When Memories Collide

Aang sat by the stream, lost in thought. His smoky brown eyes reflected worry in the stream's shimmering water. He detected movement in the forest behind him, and tensed.

"Katara?" Aang stated. He relaxed slightly, but was still wary.Sure enough, Katara emerged from the darkness of the forest, her icy blue eyes blazing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded as she stomped over to him.

" Tell you what?" Aang inquired. Katara leaned closer to him with a darkly curious expression.

"Is it true," she asked,"That you were not only a slave, but a _kouvrio_?"

"Yes,yes, it's true! Stop asking me!" Aang staquickly replied, then, realizing what he had said, stammered, " Um, gotta go!" With that, he pelted into the forest, Katara hot on his heels.

Something whipped around his left ankle and he was jerked back. He backed unknowingly into a corner, and Katara aproached him. He noticed for the first time that she held a horse whip.

* * *

Aang snapped into reality as he was hit in the head by a tree limb. He asked himself why he had been running and almost remembered, when his thoughts were inturrupted by the snapping of a twig.

" Aang?" a familiar voice said.

_Katara! _Aang thought as he instinctively prepared to flee.

" Aang, what on Earth is wrong with you? Youv'e been running away from me all day, " Katara asked with concern. After much thought and debate with himself, Aang replied.

" Truthfully, I have no idea," Aang stated as an amused smile played across his face, " Don't take it personally, but I think that it involves you."

Katara also began an inner conversation and debate based on Aang's earlier behavior. The nerve-wracking silence was broken as she voiced her theory.

" Aang, I would never intentionally hurt you, " she whispered softly before hugging her confused friend.

_"I wish I could believe you,_" Aang thought as he sank into her warm embrace.

* * *

Hooray for the fluff at the end!

Do you people like my drabbles!

If you care about them at all...

REVEIW!!!!

... You know you want to!


	4. Premonition

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. Go figure.

* * *

And with that, she kissed Aang on the cheek and walked away.

"Man, I'm never washing this cheek again," Aang though to himself "I mean, she's kissed this same cheek... what is it... three times now?" He blindly walked through the forest, unaware that a rock was in his path. He tripped on it and fell face-first into some mud.

" So much for that premonition, " he muttered as he ran to find a stream to wash his face with.


	5. Randomness at the Aero Camp

blah blah blah, aang has painful vision, blah balh blah...

* * *

Aang had never felt so much in his life. He had the strange feeling that something bad was about to happen, but had no idea what- then again, he had no idea of what was going on in the blackness he had fallen into. 

"Aang?" a familiar voice said.

Aang's eyes opened, and realized that his friend, Aridine, was sitting beside him. She was around sixteen or seventeen, and had light brown hair and the classic amber eyes of a firebender. Her expression was uncharacteristicly sad and anxious.

"Ari, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

" Nothing," she sighed.

_Self, why did you even ask_? Aang chided himself_, You know she wouldn't tell you anyways... _

"Hey, where's Katara?" he asked, noticing that she brightened considerably.

" Off getting something other than fish to eat for dinner- Sokka nagged her about it after she brought you back and, well, you know what he's like when he's hungry..."She chuckled. "She ought to be back soon." Katara entered the clearing.

"Wow, ari, you're good,"Aang remarked.

" I know, " she chuckled.

"Aang! You're up! " katara exclaimed.

" Oh, I get it!"Sokka laughed, " Ari said-then katara-" He burst into idiodic laughter.

" Sokka, how many bowls of stupid did you have this morning?" Kayo quipped. Sokka gave him a miniature death glare.

"well, how many badger demon coffee beans did _you_ have this morning?" Sokka retorted.

"None," Kayo calmly replied.

" This is boring, " Aridine whined, " Let's go skydiving into Death Canyon!"

"That sounds like fun! We haven't done anything thrilling or life-threatening in _ages_! Let's go," Kayo exclaimed ( hence the exclamation points). Aridine and Kayo ran into the forest laughing hysterically.

"Teenagers( above the age of fifteen)," Aang sighed.


	6. Karma

The darkness was suffocating.

Aang was surrounded by the presence of darkness. He had a hunch that it was interrelated with the massive creature that had dug its claws into his back and neck. The darkness began to close in on him as their heartbeats merged.

Suddenly, a girl appeared. She positioned her bow and arrow, pulled the arrow taut, aimed at the creature, and let it fly. It pierced through the darkness, which recoiled from the new, powerful presence, and flew straight at Aang and the creature. He gasped as he jerked awake.

He sat in silence, still shocked by the darkness he had felt, and ran his hand over his head- and was shocked at what he found there.

_Hair! I have hair! Why do I have hair- how did it get there? What are the others going to think of this?_ he thought. He lay back down and placed his hands over his head as he tried to clear his mind of its overpowering confusion.

He tensed as he felt light footsteps approached. A small group of people with bows and arrows were silhouetted in the small amount of cloud-covered moonlight, but from what he could make of their expressions, he guessed that they weren't friendly. This was proven correct when one shot at him, and two arrows landed slightly above his shoulders.

As if a signal was given, all of the archers began to shoot rapidly at him, and, despite his excellent reflexes, he barely escaped unscathed. He cried out in pain as an arrow shot through his left calf and limped in a random direction as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to evade the archers.

As they closed around him in a tight circle, he felt the presence of darkness clawing at him, giving him a heartbeat that was not his own. It commanded him to stop and fight, but saw this as futile and tried to resist. It then took the liberty of controlling him and his actions, and when the darkness finally weakened its grip on him, three remaining archers were fleeing with terror-filled eyes.

Karma slowly and silently reached her hand to her quiver, taking care not to alert the boy of her presence, carefully grabbed an arrow, and put it in position on her white bow. She then aimed in the direction of the boy she had seen.

_Are you sure I should do this? I hate having to hurt people like this._

_Your goal is to fight the Darkness, is it not? The boy is clearly possessed by it, but it is truly your choice..._

Karma took in deep breath as she stretched the arrow taut on the bow. She waited for it to reach its' power's full potential and said a silent prayer as the boy turned around and looked in her direction. The arrow glowed a fiery gold, indicating full power, and she released it.

The arrow flew through the air and hit its target, who cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. His aura was still quite dark, considering the fact that he'd just been shot by a purifying arrow. He clutched the arrow, ripped it out, and snarled at Karma as she approached. She jerked out her hand to his forehead and delivered a power blast that knocked him out.

She began to meditate as she bent over the boy's limp form. She placed her hands on the wound where the arrow had been, and they began to glow the same shade of gold the arrow had. The wound began to glow as well, and as the glowing subsided, it revealed that the healing had done its work. Her eyes brushed over his body, looking for more wounds, and found that another arrow went straight through his left calf. She gently eased it out, and repeated the procedure of the first wound. She continued to look for wounds that needed healing and, satisfied that there were none, decided to check on the state of his spirit. She gently pressed her fingertips to his forehead

Aang was lost in darkness again, but this time, it was merely the cold absence of light. After a few moments, he could feel something warm on his forehead. He subconsciously reached for it, suddenly feeling cold, and was surprised to feel another hand. His curiosity was piqued and he opened his eyes.

The clouds surrounding the moon flew away, revealing that the dainty hand belonged to a girl, and was attached to her shoulders by long, slender arms. Glossy, ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall of silk, and long bangs hugged her pale, heart-shaped face. Her soft, dark brown eyes were surprised and concerned, and he realized that she was the girl from his dream.

"What happened?" Aang muttered groggily.

"I'll tell you everything I know later," she murmured as she swept his dark hair from his forehead. "But first, you need to rest. By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Aang," Aang replied, feeling a major sense of Déjà Vu._ Another near death experience, another very pretty girl._ Seeing his thoughts written clearly on his face, Karma gave him a light-scattering smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Well, what did you think?

Don't answer that out loud-reveiw!

Press the reveiw button ... You know you want to!


	7. Sneak Peek of Coming Fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. Go figure.

This is a sneak peek of a fanfic I'll be working on soon.Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and it WILL be short.

* * *

He turned to leave, when he felt something telling him to look one last time-which he obeyed.He looked once again through the crowd and caught a glimpse of deep, sapphire eyes, cinnamon skin, and dark hair. 

"Katara?" he called, his tone insecure. The girl stopped instantly and turned around, and he got a better look at her. She wore a light brown jacket with a fur rimmed hood over a powdery blue blouse, along with a pair of light denim jeans and fur-rimmed boots that matched her jacket. Her hair was down, and rolled off her shoulders in gentle waves. Her blue eyes widened in disbelief as she saw him. Her expression changed to one of pure joy as she shot him a light-scattering smile.

The next thing he knew, she was clamped onto him like an elbow-leech that had just found a victim in a rarely-trodden body of water. He noted that she must have been using some kind of fruity, scented shampoo when his face was buried in her hair.

"Oh, Aang," she whispered shakily, tears brimming in her eyes," I thought I'd never see you again!"


End file.
